


Lights Off

by dreamydami



Series: Blackout [1]
Category: Chase Me - Dreamcatcher (Music Video), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belts, Bondage, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Quiet Sex, Slapping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami
Summary: Yoohyeon and Yoobin enjoying with the sunset and night light... until there was none. Inside SingJiBin's room. On Yoobin's bed.





	Lights Off

**Author's Note:**

> Been a month since I last wrote so... slowly crawling back to it lol. Just random ramblings I had one night ksksks.
> 
> Drop me Qs at https://curiouscat.me/crajee4jenyer or find me at Twitter @crajee4jenyer. Cheers!

Her hands are spread up, both at the pillars of the bed's headboard. Her eyes are facing the ceiling but are shut tight, breathing transformed to deep heaving, as silently as she could.

Her wrists are restrained with belts of different colors - one black and one brown - tied around the pillars, married with her skin.

Yoobin's hands were bound tight, the leather gashing her milky skin.

Her pulsating, sweaty flesh is blushing from the blood running through her body. She arches her back and struggles to keep her arms snug with the leather around her wrists, panting from pleasure as the corner of her eyes get wrinkly while focusing on the fire burning in her loins.

"Fuuuck,"

A loud grunt escapes her already agape mouth. She bites her lower lip once the woman working her stretches her long arms and reaches for her breasts while she's down on her, kissing and enjoying her lips below.

"Sshhh, unnies are outside,"

Yoohyeon reminds as Yoobin's moans start to feel heavier, her voice trapped with the urge to scream Yoohyeon’s name as her breathing hitches. Her crevice starts to feel warmer as the taller girl delves her tongue inside the shorter one, partly pleased with herself as she hears sharper moans coming from the girl bound with her own belts.

"Fuck you and your kinks, Yooh."

"Well you like them now, don’t you?"

Yoohyeon continues to dance inside her folds, her face now too wet as Yoobin’s legs lurch upwards, crushing her cheeks in between them. She bucks her hips as her thighs quiver with Yoohyeon’s talented tongue, as Yoobin cuts her lower lip with how hard she was biting on it.

“S…slapmm…”

Yoohyeon stops her work and raises her head to take a peek at Yoobin.

“What was that?”

“Fuck, why’d you stop?”

“Ma’am, I didn’t hear what you said. Also I love teasing you.”

“Please, I was close.”

“Mhmm...”

“Babe, please. Just… slap me.”

“Again?”

“Please slap me.”

“Good girl.”

Yoohyeon runs her hands from her thighs to her legs, pushing them down gently to Yoobin’s solo bed, a blessing to both of them all these years because only Yoobin has her own bed within the group. Her fingers travel throughout her lower body, slowly but roughly, making sure her warmth connects with her perfervid skin. Her fingertips continue to play with her legs, balmy with wanton thoughts as Yoobin inhales sharply. Her legs jolt up a little as her core shivers, making Yoohyeon smack with a slightly heavy hand on her lifted thigh.

“Ugh, yes babe...”

Yoobin groans in approval as her vanilla sex experiences are washed away with the concupiscent breath trying to escape her chest.

“Harder?”

“Please...”

Yoohyeon sinks down between Yoobin’s legs again, clasping a handful of her muscular thighs. She slaps both with a bit more power than earlier and her milky white skin turns balmy and pink. The spank reverberates throughout the room, the air inside thick with lust and love. 

Yoohyeon slips two fingers inside her girl’s wet slit. Yoobin automatically spreads her legs wider, welcoming Yoohyeon to feel comfortable in between her. Her fingers slide comfortably inside her throbbing cave as they curl gently inside her walls, trying to reach for the smaller girl’s g-spot.

Yoobin grunts too loudly, her shackled wrists trying to escape the bondage.

“Ssshh, not too loud, babe...” Yoohyeon teases as she sees her face in grimacing pleasure, ready anytime to dissolve in a pool of fire. But despite being too frequently teased, she loves how Yoohyeon makes her feel wanted and how she’s in control of her whenever they make love - kinky or not. She loves the way the taller girl’s body brushes on her warm skin as she grabs a hold of her buns, squeezing and spanking upon her request. She loves how she smells like whenever she’s on top of her, Yoohyeon’s center parted at her face as she thrusts on her tongue.

Yoohyeon flicks her tongue on Yoobin’s clit, the same time her fingers slither inside her sheath. The smaller girl gasps for air as the other’s fingers move faster, her tongue feeling every angle of her clitoris. Yoobin forcefully lifts her both arms, imagining she’s guiding Yoohyeon’s head as she lathers her tongue on her nipping bud. She instead lifts her hips and directs it to where Yoohyeon’s tongue is.

“There babe, there,”

And Yoohyeon likes how she knows how to pleasure herself. She likes that she knows how she wants it (and well, that’s hot), and that has been the greatest asset in their relationship - they know what they want and they know how to get it.

Yoohyeon’s fingers go faster, her face now soaking wet from Yoobin’s wetness, forming a pool between her legs. Yoobin’s mind is puddled with lust, but also lovingly thankful that her woman knows how she wants to be treated and handled. She bucks her hips towards Yoohyeon’s skilled tongue and short fingers, her eyes roll back as she arches her body with skin prickly from the heat within. She makes a strangled noise nasally, and Yoohyeon removes her tongue playing with her clit. She also withdraws her fingers, now just rubbing on her dripping nub. Yoobin‘s whole body trembles as she huffs and bites back a subtle moan, mindful of the members that are just outside the bedroom. Her heart starts to beat out of her chest and her lower lip is swollen from all her biting. Yoohyeon lifts herself up to put her body on top of her helpless girlfriend, still shuddering from the multiple orgasms she was probably having; Yoohyeon still hasn’t stopped rubbing her pearl and kisses Yoobin, both their breaths hard to escape from each other’s fight of passion. Their lips battle for control and Yoobin wins the wrestling, now sucking on Yoohyeon’s lower lip, eliciting a soft but long moan from the tall girl.

Yoobin dissolves in ecstacy, her breathing settles down but her heart still jumping out of her chest. Yoohyeon gives her a small, sweet kiss as she feels that she has finally finished, the bright sunshine of a smile fills her lips.

“Really, of all my kinks, you couldn’t adopt one and instead developed a spanking kink?”

“Look, I’m already suffering with these belts. I want to scratch your back and pull your hair, but look.”

“Babe, you’re so fucking hot, please.”

“Okay, thank you. But could you remove these restraints, please?”

Yoohyeon smiles again as Yoobin gives her a set of pleading eyes, shining under the light as the sun sets outside her window.

“Look, that shade of orange is so beautiful.”

“I know, Yoobs. Just like you.”

“No, you.”

Yoobin lifts her neck and Yoohyeon reaches down, their lips meet with a gash of honey as the taller girl finally frees Yoobin’s wrists. The smaller girl perks up and widens her legs, inviting Yoohyeon to use her thighs as her chair. 

“Your turn.”

Yoobin takes the belt from the pillar nearest to her, and forcefully keeps both of Yoohyeon’s arms at her back. 

“This good enough?”

“Y-yes babe.”

The lights start to flicker, and suddenly the whole room goes dark. The unnies started shrieking from outside, and the whole dorm was in panic. The room they were in was luckily locked (of course) and they hear a faint knock.

“Yoobin? Yoohyeon? Are you guys asleep?” Minji asked, a bit of worry echoing in her voice.

They decide not to answer and keep their silent giggles to themselves. 

“Oh come on, they’re fine. Right, girls?” Bora takes Minji back, seemingly of knowledge of what’s going on. Another knock comes through, and it’s harder this time.

“Yah Yoohyeon, your Sims are probably dying! Come out faster!” Siyeon screams, and they can hear Handong snickering.

“We’re heading out to the company! Join us there okay?” Handong talks through the door with a hint of teasing.

The two listen intently as the living room quiets down and the main door slams shut. They bask under the night light coming from the window, and the thought that they’ll have to play with fire in the dark just excited them even more.

“This is kind of… perfect.”

“It is.”

“Now, where were we?”


End file.
